The following description relates to operating a coupler device to perform quantum logic gates.
Quantum computers can perform computational tasks by executing quantum algorithms. Quantum algorithms are often expressed as a quantum circuit that operates on qubits. In some quantum computing architectures, the quantum circuits are implemented as a series of quantum logic gates, which may include single-qubit gates and two-qubit gates, for example.